The present invention relates to a storage holster that is securable to a support surface of a vehicle and which can safely and securely contain a release pull bar when it is not being used to decouple a tractor from a trailer by disengaging the locking mechanism of a fifth wheel assembly. The invention is particularly useful to a driver of a transport truck who requires a means for conveniently and safely storing a release pull bar when the truck is in transit.
A release pull bar is a specialty decoupling tool frequently used by a driver of a transport truck to disengage a tractor and trailer that are connected together by a locking mechanism of a fifth wheel assembly. Because the fifth wheel locking mechanism and assembly are located underneath the truck, a driver must use a release pull bar as an aid to gain access to the area without having to crawl under the front of the trailer within the vicinity of the wheels. The bar is of sufficient length which allows the driver to safely reach a release handle located on the side of the locking mechanism whenever it is necessary to unlock and subsequently disengage the trailer from the tractor. In general, the release pull bar is an elongated cylindrical metal rod which has a diameter of about xc2xd inch and a length of approximately 3 feet. Located at the proximal end of the pull bar is a T-shaped handle which allows the bar to be conveniently and easily grasped, while the distal end of the bar terminates in a hook-shaped member. The driver manipulates the release pull bar in order to reach the release handle located at the side of the fifth wheel locking mechanism. Once the hook-shaped member of the bar has properly latched onto the release handle of the locking mechanism, the tractor and trailer are eventually disengaged from one another following the application of a pulling force by the driver.
After the driver has subsequently completed the operation described above, the release pull bar must be placed and stored in the tractor, which has traditionally occurred in a number of different places that are often inconvenient and not well suited for this purpose. Routinely, some of these temporary storage places have been located behind the driver""s seat, in the sleeper compartment, on the rear deck plate, and in the grate of the deck plate behind the cab, to name a few. Unfortunately, all of these storage places are inconvenient for readily retrieving the pull bar and often pose a potential safety threat to the driver and the operation of the vehicle.
For instance, grease or oil which may coat the distal end of the release pull bar, often drips and accumulates onto the floor of the cab over time when the pull bar is not in use. This creates an unwanted and potentially hazardous mess for the driver if the grease or oil happens to pass onto the soles of the driver""s shoes and/or the surface of a brake or clutch pedal eventually leading to slippage and lack of driving control.
Alternatively, placing the release pull bar on the rear deck plate, or in the grate of the deck plate, can also generate a potentially dangerous situation. This is because the air hose coupling, which connects the trailer to the tractor, and/or the electrical supply cord, can become entangled around the release pull bar creating a risk to the driver and those persons driving within the vicinity of the truck. For example, if the air hose becomes damaged or disconnected as a result of being entangled around the release pull bar, the tractor can suddenly lose air pressure. This will either cause the emergency brakes to engage automatically or the trailer brakes to suddenly lock, which is referred to as an automatic lock-up. Moreover, if the electrical cord becomes entangled around the release pull bar, a loss of power supply to the trailer could result in an electrical short and a subsequent fire hazard, or a malfunctioning of the trailer lights. In either case, this poses a considerable safety risk to the driver and those driving near him.
In-addition, placement of the release pull bar in the grate of the deck plate behind the cab can occasionally pose an inconvenience to the driver by temporarily impeding access to the refrigeration unit located on the front of the trailer, behind the cab.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent with the options currently available to a driver when storing a release pull bar in a transport truck, the present invention seeks to provide a storage holster specifically designed and constructed for this purpose.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a storage holster to safely and securely contain a release pull bar and which has several advantages and novel features.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a storage holster for use in a transport truck which is especially adapted for receiving and storing a release pull bar, including means for firmly supporting and stabilizing the pull bar within the holster.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a release pull bar holster of durable and reliable construction which may be easily and efficiently manufactured.
According to the invention, there is provided a holster for storing a release pull bar for use in a transport truck, comprising in combination:
(a) a carrier member for receiving and supporting a release pull bar;
(b) mounting means disposed on one side of the carrier member, said mounting means being adapted for attachment to a support surface of a transport truck;
(c) securing means interior of the carrier member for supporting and stabilizing a release pull bar therein while the transport truck is in transit; and
(d) collar means located near the proximal end of the holster for supporting the proximal end of a release pull bar.
Thus, the present invention provides a holster which has a customized design and structure for appropriately supporting a release pull bar in a safe and convenient location. The holster also securely restrains the release pull bar and makes it easily accessible by positioning the handle of the bar in an uppermost position such that it may be readily grasped and withdrawn for use by the driver. Furthermore, the invention provides a means to enable preferred attachment of the holster to a battery box or frame rail of a transport truck.
The holster is advantageously of an essentially rectangular profile consisting of an elongated plate with a carrier projecting from one side of the plate. The carrier is designed for receiving and supporting the distal end of a release pull bar and preferably has a length which is approximately one-half that of the plate. The proximal end of the carrier commences at a point midway along the longitudinal axis of the plate and is open ended. The closed end of the carrier terminates at the distal end of the plate and is provided with one or more holes to permit drainage of grease or oil that may be coated on a pull bar following use thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, there is located at a point approximately midway along the longitudinal axis of the lateral wall of the carrier and in direct alignment with the opposing wall (being the plate), a pair of holes. The holes have sufficient diameter to accommodate the insertion of a metal pin. Near the distal end of the pin is an aperture sized to cooperate with a padlock such that in combination, they constitute a locking means. Collectively, the locking means in use with the holster functions to hold the pull bar firmly within the holster and prevent unauthorized removal thereof, or possible maneuvering out of position when a truck is in transit.
Mounted within the internal cavity of the carrier near its distal end is a pair of compressible wave springs, of similar height to the carrier and extending approximately one-half the entire length of the carrier. The wave springs are positioned on mutually opposed inside lateral walls of the carrier with their convex surfaces facing inward. When the driver inserts a release pull bar through the open end of the carrier, the distal end of the release pull bar eventually begins to exert a downward compressive force on the wave springs as the pull bar moves in a forward direction. When the release pull bar is fully inserted inside the carrier, the collective expansive and compressive forces of the wave springs hold the pull bar securely in place.
A narrow rectangular collar of similar width and height to the carrier for supporting the proximal end of a release pull bar may be mounted near the proximal end and on the same side of the plate. A rubber grommet lining the interior of the collar conforms to the exterior profile of a pull bar. The rubber grommet ensures that the position of the pull bar is stabilized during storage thereby preventing it from vibrating in the holster when the truck is in transit.
One embodiment of the invention permits the holster to be mounted to the truck at a suitable angle of about 30 to 75xc2x0, preferably 45 to 60xc2x0, through the use of a flange. The flange has a first portion which is attached to and parallel with the anterior wall of the carrier near its proximal end. A second portion of the flange, which extends obliquely towards the first portion, has two holes to allow for attachment to a support surface.
An alternative means of attachment is provided for in another embodiment of the invention such that the elongated plate also serves as a universal mounting device for the holster. Accordingly, the height of the plate is somewhat larger than that of the carrier and extends an equal distance beyond the anterior and posterior sides of the holster. The universal mounting device has four elongated slots in a plane parallel to the longitudinal axis of the plate and equally positioned two to each side near the upper and lower edges of the device. The length of the slots allows for suitable positioning and secured attachment of the holster to a variety of support surfaces of the truck.
An alternative means of passage for insertion and removal of the release pull bar in the holster is provided for in a further embodiment the invention by the use of a hinged collar. The hinged collar is pivotally attached near the proximal end of the plate of the holster and may be positioned over the pull bar. Moreover, a security means, comprising a lock assembly and key, is incorporated in the hinged collar to prevent unauthorized removal thereof. A locking arm, attached to the lock assembly, may occupy a groove located inside the plate when the collar is positioned over the pull bar The locking arm may be rotated into the groove through the insertion and rotation of the key in the look assembly thereby retaining the hinged collar in position over the pull bar.
The preferred material from which the holster can be made is either aluminum or plastic. However, if the mounting means constitutes a flange, this should be manufactured from aluminum, or other suitable metal, only.
For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention. In this regard, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments of being practiced and carried out in various ways.